O Beijo do Dragão
by lea lee granger
Summary: Hermione Granger é obrigada a voltar para casa para ajudar seu pai, o governador, num momento de crise. Ele impediu que o povo cumprisse antigas tradições que visavam manter a cidade a salvo de um temível dragão lendário. Infelizmente a proibição foi seguida por um incêndio devastador que destruiu plantações e causou mortes.
1. Voltando Para Casa

_Caros Amigos,_

 _Venho por esta informar que tive que partir da corte imediatamente. Meu pai querido enviou-me uma carta com notícias preocupantes e, devido ao estado de saúde de minha mãe, resolvi que o último precisava do apoio de sua filha. A pressa impede-me de contar maiores detalhes, por isso, assim que chegar em casa escreverei uma carta para deixá-los devidamente informados._

 _Atenciosamente,_

 _Hermione Granger_

Hermione sorriu ao pensar em quanto seus amigos ficariam frustrados ao lerem sua carta concisa. Porém foi necessário deixá-los dessa maneira abrupta, Harry e Rony protestariam contra uma dama entrar desacompanhada num barco comercial. Até mesmo Gina, que pouco tinha da submissão requerida à uma nobre, acharia imprudente essa forma de voltar para casa. Mesmo que entendesse a preocupação dos amigos, não estava arrependida da decisão de enfrentar essa empreitada. Seu pai, sua mãe e sua Cidade precisavam dela mais do que a pomposa corte real no momento.

"Lady Granger, chegaremos antes do meio-dia." Disse um homem de aparência ameaçadora.

" Obrigada, Capitão, mas receio que é senhorita Granger. " Respondeu Hermione.

" Perdão, Srta. Granger " Respeitosamente falou o homem com um aceno de cabeça. Ela observou-o retornar para seus afazeres e gritar ordens para a pequena tripulação. Embora tenha agradecido pela informação, Hermione não precisava dela para saber que estava perto de sua terra natal. Desde que o sol nascera, passara as horas observando a vegetação que margeava o rio e notara que a floresta adensara e tornara-se mais escura com árvores maiores e mais antigas. Uma paisagem propícia ao nascimento de lendas e superstições tolas. Se havia algo do qual não sentira saudade enquanto estava morando no exterior foi a qualidade que seu povo tinha de continuar com tradições e crenças pagãs. Eles temiam a velha floresta e os seres que acreditavam viverem nelas, jogavam sal para afastarem os fantasmas, ofereciam discretas oferendas e faziam outras séries de coisas que desafiavam a boa fé cristã. Até mesmo o padre fazia vista grossa para as pequenas rebeldias da população, pois sua influência ali era menor do que no resto do reino.

Sabendo que ainda faltavam algumas horas para a chegada, Hermione resolveu compensar as horas de sono mal dormidas. Apesar de acreditar que dificilmente os homens do barco fariam alguma coisa contra a filha do governador, a noite era sempre tensa para ela. Dormia afastada do resto da população com seu pequeno punhal sempre a postos caso precisasse dele. "É preciso confiar desconfiando" dizia seu cínico pai.

" Lady Granger, chegamos à Porto Vermelho. " Ela nem se preocupou em corrigir o homem dessa vez. Simplesmente levantou da posição desconfortável em que adormecera, retirou a quantia prometida da sacola de dinheiro e a entregou ao capitão. Logo depois desembarcou e seguiu seu caminho para a casa do governador no centro da cidade. Não pôde deixar de notar que o número de pessoas pedindo esmolas nas ruas havia triplicado desde a última vez que visitara os pais, além disso, foram raras as vezes em que vira algum camponês vendendo sua colheita nas ruas da cidade e, quando os vira, estavam vendendo artigos próximos do apodrecimento que surpreendentemente eram disputados com fervor pelos cidadãos. Continuou seu caminho até chegar na praça principal e parou em frente à Igreja para observar a simples estátua de São Jorge, toscamente esculpida em pedra. Fez uma nota mental de voltar ali para pedir proteção ao Santo. Apesar de ter morado em um convento, Hermione era pouco carola. Possuía fé em Deus ao mesmo tempo em que possuía fé na razão e raciocínio lógico. Por esses motivos, ao visitar seus pais, não podia evitar de se sentir incomodada com a proximidade que a população tinha com o paganismo. Não existiam, fantasmas, elfos, fadas, duendes e dragões. E mesmo se existissem, a fé cristã deveria ser suficiente para proteger-se de coisas do tipo. Dessa forma, precisava do apoio da espada sagrada que matou um dragão porque ela sabia que o dragão em questão era na verdade uma metáfora para o paganismo. Afinal, voltara para seu lar para salvar sua cidade da crise em que se encontrava e, para isso, precisava fazer seu povo ver além de suas superstições.

Deu um último olhar para o santo e atravessou a praça para finalmente chegar em casa. Bateu na porta e não se surpreendeu com quem viera atendê-la.

" Srta. Granger! Eu sabia que o gatinho laranja que encontrei ontem significava que nosso filhote voltaria para casa! " Exclamou a Sra. Trelawney, a governanta da residência dos Granger.

"Obrigado, Sra. Trelawney. É bom vê-la de novo. " Disse Hermione, sem se surpreender que a mulher dizia ter previsto sua chegada. Ela sempre dizia que havia previsto os fatos depois de eles terem acontecido. Entrou na velha casa e constatou que pouco havia mudado desde a última vez que estivera ali.

"É realmente uma excelente hora para a volta da senhorita, a doença de sua mãe não permite mais que ela cumpra a função de primeira dama da cidade e o velho governador está um pedaço de nervos. Eu avisei a ele que deveria ser cuidadoso este ano. Disse que seria um muito turbulento. Bem, é evidente que não ouviu. " Falou a Sra. Trelawney, acenando a cabeça em desaprovação. Hermione simplesmente a seguiu para o escritório de seu pai enquanto se segurava para não entrar em mais uma discussão tola com a mulher. De pouco adiantavam e só a deixava mais irritada e a governanta mais crente em seus poderes de previsão.

Quando chegaram à sala de espera que guardava o escritório de seu pai, a Sra. Trelawney indicou com a mão para que ela esperasse e foi avisar ao governador quem havia chegado. Encheu-se de alegria ao ouvir seu pai exclamando:

" Hermione? " Não se conteve e passou pela porta e abraçou seu pai que mal teve tempo de levantar da cadeira.

 _Caros Amigos,_

 _Já estou em casa e agora posso finalmente explicar o porquê de ter partido de maneira tão abrupta. A situação em Porto Vermelho está caótica. É sabido que este ano foi péssimo para as plantações, as poucas chuvas permitiram que somente uma pequena parcela do que foi plantado fosse colhido. Por aqui choveu ainda menos do que no resto do país. Meu pai, temendo que os grãos disponíveis não seriam suficientes para o inverno, decretou que nenhum alimento deveria ser desperdiçado para oferendas na festa de fim da colheita. Os camponeses ficaram muito frustrados a princípio, mas como estavam cientes da gravidade da situação acataram ao decreto. No dia seguinte, um grande incêndio destruiu várias plantações e deixou um considerável número de fatalidades. A tragédia acarretou na fúria da população que agora pressiona meu pai para que ele permita que parte do estoque seja oferecido para acalmar o velho dragão. Demorou um dia para que esquecessem que o temos agora mal será suficiente para o inverno. Esqueceram também que muitos camponeses acendem fogueiras acreditando que agradará o dragão e falham em enxergar que elas poderiam ter iniciado o incêndio. Meu pai sabe que deve resistir à pressão do povo se quiser mantê-los a salvo durante o inverno. Como a doença de minha mãe está cada vez pior ela não tem condições de ajudá-lo ou cuidar da casa. Por isso, tive que atender ao pedido de meu pai que precisa desesperadamente do apoio de sua filha. Guardo com carinho todos os momentos felizes que tivemos na corte e assim que passar a crise espero revê-los._

 _Atenciosamente,_

 _Hermione Granger_

Após terminar a carta Hermione levantou-se para conseguir que um criado a enviasse para a capital. Não precisou sair da biblioteca, pois mal se ergueu e uma moça alegre entrou no quarto, dizendo:

" Olá senhorita, é muito bom tê-la de volta. "

" Olá, Lilá, é muito bom revê-la. " Respondeu Hermione genuinamente alegre. Lilá Brown e Parvati Patil eram ambas filhas de ricos comerciantes e eram constantemente enviadas à casa dos Granger para fazerem companhia à filha deles. Depois que ela foi para o convento passaram a morar na residência do governador para serem damas de companhia da primeira dama. Gostava muito das duas apesar de as achar um tanto quanto cabeça de vento e de idolatrarem demais a sabedoria mística da Sra. Trelawney.

"Sua mãe acordou e deseja vê-la. " Hermione levantou imediatamente e dirigiu-se para os aposentos da mãe. Sentia muitas saudades dela, todavia não pudera vê-la quando chegara porque estava dormindo após ter passado a noite acordada tossindo.

O quarto da primeira-dama de Porto Vermelho estava escuro e cheirava a fechado. A Sra. Trelawney provavelmente mantinha as janelas fechadas para que a brisa fria do outono não piorasse o estado frágil de sua senhora. A mãe de Hermione estava encostada na cabeceira da cama com uma aparência pálida e escuras olheiras. Um leve sorriso iluminou um pouco seu rosto quando viu a filha que sentou na cama e abraçou a mãe.

" Filha, que bom que voltou para cuidar de seu pai. " Falou tão baixo e rouca que Hermione teve que se aproximar para ouvir.

" Vim para cuidar da senhora também. " Respondeu Hermione.

" Já sou muito bem cuidada. " Falou referindo-se à governanta e às suas damas. "O seu pai por outro lado vive um momento difícil. Ele não me escutou e tirou do povo suas oferendas. " Hermione ouviu as palavras da mãe exasperada. O Sr. e a Sra. Granger formavam um excelente casal exatamente por terem um incrível senso prático e um imenso amor pelas ciências. Percebendo a consternação da filha disse:

" O povo precisa das oferendas Hermione, são elas que lhes dão a coragem para enfrentar o inverno. Pensei que soubesse disso. "

" E sei mãe, mas o que o povo precisa para enfrentar o inverno é de comida também. " A Sra. Granger respondeu ao comentário da filha apenas com um sorriso cansado, recusando-se a continuar a discussão. Hermione percebeu que poderia exaurir a mãe se continuassem e resolveu deixá-la descansando. Despediu-se com um beijo e seguiu para seu quarto. Em cima da cama estava uma adorável bola de pelos laranja. Não se preocupou em retirar o filhote de gato da cama e simplesmente deitou ao seu lado. Enquanto planejava o dia seguinte adormeceu.

Ao acordar, Hermione apreciou o fato de ter dormido cedo, pois fora capaz de despertar antes que a Sra. Trelawney viesse chamá-la para o desjejum. Para seguir conforme planejara no dia anterior precisava sair antes que notassem sua ausência. Sem demoras, levantou e vestiu as roupas de montaria que encontrou no armário. Estavam um pouco apertadas, contudo não tinha tempo de procurar por outras. Prendeu seus cabelos em uma trança embutida e desceu em direção à cozinha. Lá, pegou algumas maçãs, um odre de vinho e um pão que havia sobrado do dia anterior. Dirigiu-se ao estábulo e não pode evitar a alegria que sentira ao ver um enorme cavalo castanho na última baia.

"Olá, pão-de-mel. " Sussurrou para seu velho amigo. O animal fora comprado pelo Sr. Granger para puxar carroças, todavia sua pequena filha se apaixonara pela grande besta e implorava para deixá-la cavalgá-lo. E foi assim que pão-de-mel, o gigante gentil, deixou de ser cavalo de carga para torna-se a montaria da pequena filha do governador de Porto Vermelho. Não era fogoso e pouco se sentia disposto a galopar, no entanto era muito manso, leal e determinado, perfeito para a amazona pouco habilidosa que era Hermione quando pequena. Ela melhorara com o tempo, mas ainda assim era desajeitada se comparada com Harry, Rony e Gina.

Terminou de preparar sua montaria que parecia pouco disposta a deixar o estábulo quentinho, montou e dirigiu-se para fora dos muros da cidade.

Os arredores de Porto Vermelho consistiam em pequenas propriedades que abasteciam a cidade. Entre elas havia algumas residências de antigas famílias nobres que continham muita história e pouca fortuna. No entanto, naquela parte do reino, o poder vinha do dinheiro e esse estava nas mãos dos grandes comerciantes. A estrada passava por algumas plantações, mas a maior parte do trajeto era feito dentro da floresta. Hermione admitia que ali, cercadas pelas antigas árvores que permitiam passar somente uma fresta da luz do sol era mais fácil acreditar em elfos e duendes.

De repente, Hermione deparou-se com a placa de um caldeirão com fundo furado. Guiou pão-de-mel para a direção indicada e seguiu uma pequena trilha que levava a uma velha taverna. O que a fez sair da segurança da cidade era a necessidade de averiguar o quanto os camponeses estavam furiosos com o governador, uma tarefa que seu pai não poderia fazer por si mesmo e a melhor maneira de executá-la seria ouvir o que era dito na parada obrigatória para todos que se dirigiam para a cidade.

Amarrou o cabresto de pão-de-mel numa árvore e caminho para a taverna. Antes de entrar ouviu uma voz que demorou um pouco para reconhecer.

'Olha só que honra, a filha do governador veio me visitar. "

" Tom?" Hermione exclamou surpresa por ter sido reconhecida.

" Garota, você pode botar quantos capuzes quiser, mas é impossível não reconhecer aquela coisa que cresceu demais" Respondeu o dono da estalagem apontado com a cabeça para pão-de-mel que comia capim pacificamente. " Vamos. Entre. "

Hermione acompanhou o taverneiro e quando entrou percebeu seu erro. Ela chegara cedo demais, havia somente dois hóspedes comendo o desjejum e nenhum andarilho restaurando as forças. Sentou perto de onde Tom ficava e começou a indagá-lo sobre o descontentamento da população.

"Eles não estão felizes. Há mais de duzentos anos a população oferece parte de sua colheita e algumas moedas para não despertar a fúria do dragão. E no ano em que o velho diz para não fazerem isso tem um incêndio daquelas proporções. " Comentou o velho Tom.

" Então, admite que incêndios são comuns nessa época do ano? " Argumentou Hermione.

" Olha, garota, ninguém se importa com o que aconteceu nos anos anteriores. O que importa é que a colheita desse ano foi uma merda que mal vai durar metade do inverno no mesmo ano que seu pai proibiu as oferendas e metade das plantações foram queimadas. " Respondeu Tom. Ao ouvi-lo Hermione revirou os olhos e falou:

" É engraçado como as pessoas esquecem dos anos anteriores ao mesmo tempo que não esquecem do que supostamente aconteceu há centenas de anos atrás. " Resmungou Hermione.

"Talvez porque é mais fácil esquecer de pequenas queimadas do que esquecer do dia em que um dragão devastou estas terras. " Falou um homem em tom de deboche. Hermione e Tom viraram para ver quem se intrometera na conversa. Quando puseram os olhos nele perceberam uma áurea de realeza. Até mesmo os dois hóspedes pararam de falar quando o homem entrou. Ele estava finamente vestido com roupas limpas que jamais seriam vistas em um andarilho e usava sobre os ombros uma capa verde que não recebera um pingo de poeira da estrada. O taverneiro, animado com a provável riqueza do recém-chegado, ofereceu:

" Olá, milorde. Como posso ajudá-lo? Milorde deseja uma cerveja? Uma tigela de ensopado? " Disse Tom fazendo uma exagerada reverência. O homem pediu somente uma taça de vinho e sentou-se próximo de Hermione que observou seus cabelos platinados e olhar cinza, frio e arrogante.

" Então, crês que o governador fora sábio ao proibir as oferendas? " Perguntou o nobre. Hermione entendeu que a pergunta não era retórica e que precisava ser respondida. Porém, sabia que discussões facilmente tiravam-lhe a calma e facilmente a metiam em confusões.

" Eu creio que o governador fez o que fez pensando no que era melhor para o povo. " Respondeu Hermione de maneira fria sem olhar nos olhos do nobre. Durante seu tempo na corte, aprendeu que não olhar nos olhos das pessoas com quem discutia tornava mais difícil que a raiva a controlasse.

" Estás dizendo que o governado acredita que o melhor para o povo é condená-lo a sofrer com a fúria do velho dragão de Porto Vermelho? Que plebeu inútil. " Ao ouvir, Hermione botou as mãos na mesa, ergueu-se e falou:

" Meu pai não é um inútil! " Exclamou. Tarde demais percebeu que revelara sua identidade e levou as mãos para a boca num gesto de surpresa, simultaneamente, Tom levava as suas para a cabeça exclamando um palavrão. Os dois hóspedes que desfrutavam do desjejum ficaram boquiabertos. O nobre notou o desespero e choque instaurado no salão e disse rindo:

" O homem é tão inútil que precisa que a filha resolva as merdas que fez! Aposto que em menos de um ano será decapitado! Que piada! " Hermione ficou chocada com as palavras do homem. Segurando as lágrimas virou-se e saiu às pressas do caldeirão furado, no entanto não deixou de ouvir alguém dizer:

" Boa sorte, mulher! Espero que tenhas mais juízo que o tolo do teu pai! " Ela sentiu suas bochechas ficarem molhadas. Desamarrou pão-de-mel que pela primeira vez iniciou um galope de imediato. Contudo não deixou de reparar que seu amigo castanho era o único cavalo esperando o dono voltar do Caldeirão Furado.


	2. Os Saltimbancos

Os Saltimbancos

No caminho para casa, Hermione mal pôde notar o que acontecia ao seu redor. Ela simplesmente manteve o foco em cavalgar pão-de-mel o mais rápido possível para que pudesse voltar para a segurança de seu quarto. Sabia que continuava chorando, pois sentia as lágrimas molharem a face e odiou-se por ser tão fraca. Ademais, a missão de reconhecimento tivera um resultado pior do que o esperado, além de ter sido publicamente humilhada pelo homem da estalagem, a conversa com o velho Tom deixara bem claro que a popularidade do governador estava perigosamente baixa. O pior era que pouco poderia ser feito agora, a maior parte da colheita já fora escoada pelo rio para abastecer o restante da nação. Se o governador fosse revogar o decreto que proibia as oferendas, em vez de serem retirados do montante destinado ao comércio, os grãos para as velhas cerimônias seriam obrigatoriamente retirados do escasso estoque para o inverno.

Ao chegar na praça principal notou que havia um número maior de pessoas e uma pequena comoção em frente à igreja de São Jorge, indicando que era domingo e que havia perdido a missa. Seus pais não ficariam felizes com ela. _Pelo menos terei a casa só para mim._ Pensou. Assim, quando finalmente voltou ao seu lar ela apenas seguiu para a cama sem ter que cumprimentar quase ninguém e pôde chorar mais um pouco em paz.

Quando regressaram da igreja o governador deu-lhe um sermão enquanto era observado pela Sra. Granger. Hermione sentiu-se culpada por ter perdido o único dia da semana que sua mãe fazia questão de sair do quarto para poder aparecer em público como primeira dama e, mesmo assim, não era toda semana que ela conseguia cumprir essa proeza. A filha ouviu as reprovações dos dois sem reclamar, na verdade, ela até estava um pouco feliz em ser uma espécie de válvula de escape para os estresses de seus pais. No momento em que o governador terminou de ralhar, soltou um suspiro cansado e deixou a sala comum. Logo depois, a esposa também foi para o quarto descansar com a assistência das damas de companhia e da Sra. Trelawney.

Após saírem, Hermione fechou os olhos e refletiu sobre as palavras do homem da taverna. Realmente existia uma mínima chance de seu pai ser decapitado, no passado aconteceram revoltas contra o governo de Porto Vermelho que terminaram com muitas cabeças separadas dos corpos. Se o descontentamento da população continuasse a crescer era possível que a história da família Granger se encerrasse dessa maneira. No entanto, ela era do tipo que faria tudo para proteger aqueles a quem amava e morreria antes de deixar que seu pai fosse decapitado e tivesse a cabeça exposta na praça. Com esses pensamentos sombrios continuou sozinha na sala comum. Imaginou que o descontentamento estava refletido em seu rosto, pois quando entrou Parvati exclamou:

" Meu Deus, Hermione, não precisa ficar assim! Não leve as palavras de seu pai tão a sério, ele anda muito estressado ultimamente. " Disse a moça de maneira preocupada. Hermione apenas a fitou surpresa.

" A Sra. Trelawney mandou-me avisar que o almoço está pronto. " Explicou-se Parvati. " Quer que seja servido em seus aposentos? "

" Não, obrigada. Comerei com vocês lá embaixo. " Respondeu Hermione. Parvati sorriu e falou:

" Será ótimo ter você conosco para o almoço. Depois pode até acompanhar a mim e a Lilá na praça. Hoje é domingo, sabe, e a Sra. Trelawney sempre nos libera para que possamos passear um pouco. " Hermione respondeu que adoraria acompanhá-las e seguiu a amiga para a cozinha.

O almoço foi um pouco constrangedor, afinal a maior parte dos empregados escutara o Sr. Granger ralhando com Hermione. Mesmo assim não deixou de ser agradável. Quando terminaram Lilá e Parvati a chamaram. Porém antes de saírem a Sra. Trelawney disse:

" Meninas, fiquem sempre juntas e não saiam da vista dos guardas"

" Guardas? " Perguntou Hermione. Ela não lembrava de ter que ser acompanhada por guardas para andar pela cidade na última vez em que visitara os pais.

" Ah sim, guardas. Seu pai achou melhor que passássemos a ser acompanhadas por eles devido ao ... bem, você sabe, ao teor do momento" Respondeu Lilá embaraçada. _Então, agora até mesmo as damas de companhia precisam de proteção._ Pensou Hermione. Ela já sabia que a situação estava bem ruim, mas não imaginava que chegara ao ponto em que Parvati e Lilá teriam suas liberdades cerceadas por apenas servirem à esposa do governador.

No domingo, depois de rezada a missa, a praça de São Jorge ficava cheia de fiéis que se sentiam dispostos a conversarem após terem cumprido as obrigações para com a Igreja. A aglomeração de pessoas atraía pedintes que acreditavam que a caridade cristã lhes garantiria a esmola do dia. Atraía também, ciganos que vendiam leituras de mãos e de tarô, cidadãos que vendiam quitutes e alguns saltimbancos que aproveitavam o público reunido. Por isso, o local ficava cheio até muito depois de a missa ter acabado.

Reconheceu boa parte dos rostos ali reunidos, apesar de não ser naquela igreja que a maior parte das famílias de comerciantes como a dela se reuniam no domingo, ela crescera naquela praça e era ali que o governador frequentava a missa. Lilá e Parvati logo acharam com quem conversar e Hermione as acompanhou apesar de não se sentir confortável com isso. Normalmente ela deixaria as meninas falando sobre garotos e as última fofocas do dia e sairia sozinha para explorar as ruas que sempre eram mais interessantes aos domingos. Todavia ela já chateara seus pais naquele dia e a Sra. Trelawney expressamente proibiu que saíssem de perto dos guardas.

Durante a conversa com uma moça simpática as garotas descobriram que havia um famoso grupo de saltimbancos se apresentando perto dali. Elas decidiram ver o espetáculo e caminharam para uma esquina perto da praça. Hermione adorava peças de saltimbancos, era sua parte de favorita dos domingos quando pequena e, no tempo em que passou na corte, aproveitara muito os espetáculos apresentados para a realeza.

Em uma esquina apertada havia um pequeno palco em que em frente se aglomeravam cidadãos pobres sem títulos de nobreza. A plateia encarava silenciosamente quando o narrador começou a falar.

" – Era uma vez, uma bela cidade margeada por um rio e cercada por uma velha floresta. " Disse o narrador que usava vestes supostamente elegantes e uma barba branca que era claramente postiça.

" – Nessa cidade, que era muito próspera, o povo vivia sempre alegre e feliz, cada um cuidando de sua vida. " Continuou enquanto entravam mais atores que faziam os papéis dos cidadãos. Percebendo qual era a história a ser contada, Hermione virou-se para recuar, mas infelizmente estavam cercadas pelo público ansioso pela atração. Elas teriam que esperar a peça acabar para conseguirem sair dali sem chamar atenção.

" - Até que num belo dia, um enorme dragão verde apareceu. " Disse o narrador enquanto entrava um tosco dragão verde feito de madeira e pano, fazendo os figurantes gritarem assustados. " E falou para o rei: "

" - Estava a voar pelos céus, quando lá de cima esta bela cidade saltou-me a vista. Se quiseres que teu reino continue belo ofereça-me teus tesouros e tua cidade permanecerá intacta. " Falou um dos homens que seguravam o dragão com uma voz de barítono. O ator que interpretava o rei, portando uma coroa de madeira pintada na cabeça, respondeu:

" – Sou o Rei desta bela cidade e, como tal, hei de protegê-la. Vá embora, criatura monstruosa, daqui não levarás uma migalha! "

" – Há de pagar por tua avareza, rei insolente". Respondeu o dragão enquanto saía do palco. Os cidadãos e o rei voltaram a ficar alegres.

" – Naquela noite, o povo comemorou até o amanhecer, pois seu rei fez um dragão recuar e salvou a todos. Mas no entardecer do dia seguinte a alegria deles acabou, pois lá no céu em que já brilhava a estrela da tarde viram uma sombra preta se aproximar e escurecer sua amada cidade. " Os figurantes e o rei voltaram a fazer cara de medo e se ajoelharam diante do dragão de madeira. O homem com voz grave falou pelo monstro:

" - Rei avarento, traçaste a ruína de teu povo ao negar-me teus tesouros. " Os atores começaram a reverenciar o dragão e a oferecer bens imaginários.

" – Já tivestes vossas chances. Agora encarardes vossos destinos! " Exclamou o boneco de madeira. O homem de voz grave soltou um urro furioso e da boca do dragão foi soprado um pano vermelho. Os atores gritaram desesperados para logo depois jogaram-se estáticos no chão. Atrás deles desceu um pano vermelho que cobriu o fundo do palco. A besta saiu de cena e o narrador retornou.

" – As chamas do dragão queimaram fortes por um mês inteiro e quando finalmente apagaram os poucos sobreviventes começaram a reconstruir a cidade a partir das ruínas. Todavia, antes mesmo de começarem juraram um para os outros que todos os anos, no fim do outono, aqueles que moravam dentro e fora da cidade iriam oferecer ao dragão parte de suas colheitas e de seus lucros para não despertar a ira da terrível criatura. E renomearam a cidade de Porto vermelho para que nunca mais esquecessem do dia em que seu lar queimou vermelho e do juramento que fizeram entre si. Fim. "

A trupe foi aplaudida pela plateia e Hermione sentiu-se aliviada pela peça ter acabado, poderia finalmente sair dali sem maiores preocupações. Percebeu que Lilá e Parvati ao lado suspiraram aliviadas. Quando ela começou a se virar reconheceu uma figura que subia ao palco. Era o homem da taverna. Fez uma reverencia para a plateia, que se calou e entregou uma sacola de dinheiro para o ator que interpretava o rei, indicando que havia pago para os saltimbancos apresentarem aquela peça em específico. Sozinho no palco falou:

" Cidadãos de Porto Vermelho. Os senhores conhecem bem a história que lhes foi apresentada por esta maravilhosa trupe" A plateia aplaudiu quando o homem apontou para os atores com um pomposo gesto com a mão. " Contudo, existe um cidadão de Porto Vermelho que parece ter esquecido de como a nossa cidade foi reerguida a partir das cinzas. " O público começou a vaiar e o homem fez uma pausa proposital. " O governador decretou o fim das oferendas para o velho dragão. Disse que não tínhamos comida o suficiente para desperdiçar. Agora, pergunto aos senhores, será que o governador também decretou que não havia comida o suficiente para os comerciantes exportarem? Será que estaríamos em outra situação se ele houvesse pedido para a peste mercadora não ter lucro em vez de nos ter impedido de fazer nossas oferendas? Se não tivesse nos impedido de continuar as tradições de nossos antepassados? " As pessoas ouviam atentamente e Hermione percebeu que Parvati e Lilá se encolhiam e os guardas aproximaram-se delas defensivamente. A raiva estava subindo-lhe a cabeça, no entanto pouco podia fazer no meio daquela multidão.

" Claro que não! O Senhor governador é a puta dos comerciantes e banqueiros e vai fazer o que eles mandarem! Enquanto isso eles ficam mais ricos, e nós, o povo, vai passar fome no inverno! " A audiência aplaudiu as palavras do homem e o peito de Hermione tornou-se mais pesado. Viu-se entrar em desespero em meio aos espectadores. Quando recomeçava a falar, interrompeu-o:

" Milorde diz que é do povo. Atreve-se a dizer que passará fome no inverno quando claramente é um nobre que nunca sentiu o desespero da fome na vida? " As pessoas começaram a olhar para trás para ver quem havia desafiado o eloquente homem no palco. Perto dela, de Lilá, Parvati e dos guardas as pessoas afastaram-se um passo, colocando-os em destaque. Reconhecendo-a o homem levantou uma sobrancelha e falou com desdém:

" Disse a filha do governador, sempre a postos para defender o papai. " Um murmurinho instaurou-se entre as pessoas e o rosto de Hermione passou a esquentar. Ela já havia falado e posto suas amigas em perigo, portanto o que podia fazer era tentar acalmar aqueles ao seu redor.

" O que está feito está feito. Mas saibam que meu pai nunca pôs o interesse do povo de lado. Porto Vermelho precisa dos impostos recolhidos do que é exportado da cidade e a população precisa de seus grãos para terem o que comer. Meu pai agiu pensando no que poderia fazer pelo agora e não pelo medo de velhos mitos e lendas. " A plateia calou-se, Hermione inspirou fundo e continuou. " Se quisermos sobreviver ao inverno precisamos ficar unidos, senão seremos vencidos pela natureza feroz desta terra. Sei que é difícil abandonar velhos hábitos e que é ainda mais difícil não temer o inverno escasso que temos pela frente. Porém, não podemos nos dar ao luxo de ouvir a alguém que quer nos separar e restaurar a velha ordem. " Concluiu apontando para o homem do palco. O povo a olhava desconfiado, no entanto continuava silencioso. Aproveitando o momento, virou-se e andou atrás dos guardas que perceberam a oportunidade e abriram caminho entre as pessoas. Parvati e Lilá seguiram junto com ela, pois também sabiam que no momento em que o nobre reabrisse a boca a fúria da população poderia voltar e atingi-las em cheio. Sorriu internamente, daquela vez o nobre arrogante fora derrotado.

Apesar de Hermione ter ficado satisfeita com o desfecho da discussão na rua, Lilá e Parvati ficaram tão abaladas que não conseguiram repassar as fofocas do dia para a Sra. Trelawney que, por sua vez, ficou muito frustrada. As duas moças prometeram de bom grado não contar a história para ninguém dentro de casa contanto que o episódio não se repetisse. Os dois guardas venderam-lhe seu silêncio por alguns trocados que lhes permitiriam passar algumas horas na taverna mais próxima. Apesar de mais de vinte pessoas terem visto a cena que ela fizera, não estava preocupada por ser a notícia do mês. Hoje era dia de aproveitar a vitória.


	3. O Despertar da Bela Adormecida

O despertar da bela Adormecida.

Hermione Granger não era uma pessoa que apreciava as manhãs, mas naquela em especial acordou muito satisfeita consigo mesma, era doce a vitória. Durante o jantar da noite anterior até mesmo os pais dela perceberam o seu bom-humor anormal. A mãe chegara a perguntar o que havia acontecido.

"Só estou feliz por estar de volta. " Respondeu, sendo somente parcialmente desonesta. Era realmente bom estar de volta, era melhor ainda estar de volta e ter calado a boca de um nobre em público. A discussão provavelmente mudara poucas opiniões das pessoas que estavam ali para assisti-la, mas ainda assim, seu ego estava agradecido. Infelizmente, não havia com quem compartilhar as alegrias da vitória. Lilá e Parvati não queriam lembrar da tensão do momento, se conversasse com os guardas eles não conseguiriam manter a discrição, a Sra. Trelawney ficaria chateada por ela ter se colocado em perigo e seus pais provavelmente fariam DELA uma oferenda para o dragão. Era melhor não se gabar. Porém havia passado anos na companhia de amigos, perdera o costume de não compartilhar suas alegrias e tristezas. É claro que poderia escrever uma carta para eles, no entanto, precisava se comunicar com alguém de maneira que tivesse uma resposta imediata.

Pensando em uma solução, Hermione desceu para o desjejum. Sentados à mesa estavam o Sr. Granger, Lilá e Parvati. Concluiu que era a Sra. Trelawney quem acompanhava sua mãe na primeira refeição do dia. Quando começou a comer, tentou entrar na conversa sobre as fofocas de domingo que as meninas agora repassavam ao governador. Uma garota nobre misteriosamente passara o ano fora após boatos de um romance com um empregado, um fulano tal estava interessado na filha do fulano tal, em resumo, nada de muito espetacular. Aproveitou a conversa entediante para continuar refletindo até que chegou a uma resposta:

" Pai, posso visitar o Tom no almoço? "Perguntou esperançosa. As fofocas de domingo pararam subitamente e o Sr. Granger olhou para a filha.

" Hermione, eu e sua mãe sempre fizemos de tudo para que se sentisse feliz ..." Hermione encolheu-se no assento pressentido o sermão que teria que ouvir. Todavia, não estava preocupada com a provável negativa do pai, a permissão dele certamente viria com a condição de que ela fosse acompanhada se não pelas meninas, então pelos guardas. Parte da graça de ir para o Caldeirão Furado eram as besteiras impróprias para o ouvido de damas de respeito proferidas por Tom e sua clientela. "... e eu sei que você ama aquela espelunca desde que era pequena, mas devido ao seu comportamento nos últimos dias não posso permitir que saia vagando pela cidade. "

" Tudo bem, papai. " O governador ficou surpreso pela sua filha ter aceitado a negativa sem discussão. Como ele acreditava piamente no ditado de cavalo dado não se olha os dentes resolveu não reclamar.

O restante do dia passou sem maiores emoções. Hermione ocupou o tempo primeiro ajudando o pai com a contabilidade dos velhos negócios da família Granger e depois juntou-se às damas de companhia da mãe para bordar, atividade que exercia precariamente. Era primordial que toda mulher rica ou pobre soubesse bordar, fiar e costurar, dessa forma, sempre se esforçava para tentar melhorar. Raramente obtinha sucesso.

Depois do jantar, todos disseram boa-noite e retiraram-se para seus aposentos. Hermione voltou para o quarto imaginando que naquele momento, os moradores da residência do governador preparavam-se para dormir. Porém, em vez da camisola tradicional vestiu seu traje de montaria e desceu para tentar chegar ao estábulo da maneira mais silenciosa possível. Se fosse ágil como Harry ou Gina, tentaria descer pela janela, mas além de desajeitada também odiava altura e, assim, arriscou-se por dentro da casa. Teve que esperar um pouco antes de passar pela cozinha, a Sra. Trelawney sempre fazia questão de verificar a comida para o desjejum do dia seguinte. Logo que terminou, a mulher foi embora e pôde passar sem maiores problemas.

No estábulo, pão-de-mel pareceu triste ao vê-la. Com certeza o cavalo não estava feliz com a perspectiva de ter que sair naquele horário. Ignorou o olhar do animal, selou-o e seguiu o caminho para o portão, antes de sair deu uma garrafa de vinho para os vigias. Primeiro alegrou-se com o fato de que a segurança naquela casa era facilmente contornada, depois preocupou-se com o fato de que a facilidade com que os guardas eram subornados também significava que seus pais não estavam tão seguros quanto imaginavam. Teria que decidir se agiria sobre a situação ou não.

Foi uma experiência nova passar sozinha a noite pela cidade. A maior parte das ruas estavam vazias e silenciosas, porém de vez em quando surgiam umas tavernas cheias de cantorias e bêbados alegres. Também passou por alguns bordéis elegantes dos quais se ouvia risadas estridentes. Algumas prostitutas, que não a reconheceram como mulher, chegaram a oferecerem seus serviços para ela.

Para seu espanto a floresta não era tão assustadora de noite quanto esperava. Os animais noturnos eram mais bem barulhentos que os diurnos e havias sapos para cantar e corujas para piar. Além disso, era noite de lua cheia o que fazia com que a luminosidade fosse excelente. Depois de um certo ponto começou a ouvir vozes, indicando que estava se aproximando de seu destino. O estardalhaço era tão alto que nem precisaria da placa para indicar o caminho.

Naquela noite, o caldeirão furado estava definitivamente mais cheio e mais alegre. O local estava cheio com viajantes que resolveram passar a noite ali e, atraídas por eles, havia mulheres de reputação duvidosa. Hermione preocupou-se com a possibilidade de Tom estar ocupado demais para conversar. Procurando-o, passou os olhos pelo estabelecimento e, para sua surpresa avistou o homem prateado. Sentava sozinho numa mesa com quatro lugares e consumia o hidromel da casa, aparentemente com grande prazer, pois seus olhos estavam fechados. Como se percebesse que estava sendo observado abriu-os e ela fitou-o de volta insolentemente. Não era esperto uma mulher desacompanhada arriscar irritar um homem que não conhecia, mas não parecia irritado, pelo contrário, sorriu com o canto da boca e acenou para ela juntar-se a ele. Não era conhecida por recusar desafios, atravessou o salão fazendo o melhor que podia para não esbarrar em outras pessoas e posicionou-se na mesa de maneira que olhasse o nobre de frente. Voltou a encará-lo e por um momento ele simplesmente fez o mesmo. Notou que os olhos dele nas luzes da taverna iluminada ganhavam um tom cinza escuro, contudo o resto parecia o mesmo, os cabelos louros platinados caíam sobre sua cabeça displicentemente, o nariz era reto e a boca bem desenhada. De um modo geral seria considerado fisicamente atraente, se Lilá e Parvati a tivessem acompanhado estariam compartilhando entre si risinhos disfarçados. De súbito ele falou:

" Então vieste aqui para celebrar tua vitória? " Falou sem tirar o sorriso arrogante da face. Hermione havia passado três anos de sua vida na corte e conhecia as conversas dissimuladas da classe nobre. Tinha pouca paciência para jogo de palavras e conteúdos disfarçados nas entrelinhas. Eles claramente possuíam objetivos contrários e não havia sentido em iniciar uma falsa conversa cordial, por isso, foi direto ao ponto.

" Quem é você? " O homem levantou uma sobrancelha diante da pergunta descortês. Cruzou os braços e respondeu:

" Chamo-me Lorde Draco Malfoy." Falou com um ar de superioridade.

" Você já sabe quem eu sou. E, apesar de ter respondido minha pergunta ainda não sei quem você é..."

" É Lorde Malfoy para você, plebeia. " Interrompeu-a com uma expressão de quem começa a se irritar. Hermione não queria trata-lo com deferência e embora fosse a herdeira de uma família abastada, seu sangue não era nobre o que a obrigava a tratar todos os membros da nobreza com respeito e humildade.

" Perdoe-me Milorde, mas eu nunca ouvi falar do nome Malfoy." Continuou em um tom que beirava o desrespeitoso sem chegar exatamente lá. Ela havia aperfeiçoado esse tom durante seu tempo no palácio real, odiava ter que respeitar quem não gostava simplesmente por ser da classe comerciante. Assim, desenvolveu um diálogo que irritava seus inimigos sem deixar espaço para que a acusassem de ofendê-los.

"Não esperava diferente. " Respondeu-a. Hermione segurou uma resposta mal-educada. Sentada de frente para o dito Lorde Malfoy era difícil achar um local para repousar seus olhos de maneira que não olhasse nos dele. Estava perto de chegar aos seus limites e resolveu ir direto ao assunto para poder sair de perto do rival.

" O quê Milorde tem contra meu pai? "

" Tirando o fato de ele ser um trouxa que só faz merda? " Disse, voltando a sorrir de lado. Aproximou-se dela e falou: " Talvez o fato de ele lamber as botas daqueles banqueiros como se fosse uma cadela no cio. "

Hermione percebeu que estava em pé e que Draco Malfoy a olhava incrédulo. A face dele estava molhada e em sua mão esquerda estava o copo vazio do qual o homem bebia hidromel. Dentro do salão do Caldeirão Furado reinava o silêncio. Começou a desesperar-se, havia ofendido um nobre em público. No resto do país facilmente teria sua mão esquerda cortada fora, em Porto Vermelho, por ser a filha do governador seria obrigada a pagar uma pesada multa para o ofendido. Em outros tempos, isso não seria problema, todavia, na situação delicada em que se encontrava a família Granger, ela receava que precisariam de cada moeda da fortuna no futuro. Os olhos dele deixaram de fitá-la surpresos e passaram ter um brilho furioso. Ele levantou da cadeira com a cabeça abaixada, segurando as bordas da mesa com força. Ela surpreendeu-se quando o homem disse com uma voz fria como a neve.

" _Estupore"_ Todas as pessoas dentro do caldeirão furado começaram a adormecer suavemente. Ninguém derrubou nada, os que estavam sentados simplesmente pousavam o que seguravam nas mãos em uma superfície plana para depois apoiarem a cabeça em algum lugar e fechar os olhos. Os que estavam em pé sentavam no chão de maneira preguiçosa para aos poucos caírem na posição deitada já em sono profundo. Hermione lembrou da história da Bela Adormecida e percebeu que havia irritado a Malévola. Antes que pudesse correr, Draco Malfoy segurou-a pelo antebraço.

" Não é a primeira vez que me desrespeitas. Receio que precisas de esclarecimento sobre teu lugar. " Começou a arrastá-la para fora da taverna. Ela tentou lutar e resistir, mas o homem mal notou seus esforços. Quando saíram ele a empurrou, fazendo com que caísse sentada. Para seu desespero, o suposto nobre começou a tirar as roupas. Sentiu o medo tomar conta de seu corpo e impedi-la de fazer qualquer movimento. A coragem a abandonara. Não era assim que planejara ver o primeiro homem nu da sua vida, também não planejara perder sua honra, por causa de um copo de hidromel derramado na cara de uma pessoa. Quando terminou de despir-se, Malfoy apontou para ela e falou:

" Desrespeitaste a mim mais de uma vez porque acreditas na sensatez das ações de teu pai. Acreditas que foi certo ignorar as antigas tradições e lendas desta terra. Olhai, humana insolente, e que percas tua amada lucidez! " Dito isso, o ar ao redor de Draco Malfoy começou a vibrar. Foi assim que Hermione Granger testemunhou um homem nu metamorfosear-se em uma criatura cuja própria existência desafiava toda lógica e razão que acreditava existir no mundo. Desdenhara de todos que culpavam seu pai por ter irritado o velho dragão e agora um lagarto prateado enorme a encarava sob a luz da lua. Até que a criatura abriu as enormes asas e vou noite adentro. Ela ficou ali, rendendo-se ao desespero.


End file.
